The Summer That Changed Everything
by Hungergamesfreak11
Summary: Clare Edwards had to go to her father's cottage for the summer with him, her stepmother Elaine and her stepsister Erika. Clare thought that this Summer was going to be the hell of her, but when a black haired boy introduces himself, will she change her mind about this summer or will her suggestion stay the same?


Chapter 1

(Clare's POV)

"Dad do I have to" I groaned. You see ever since my parents go divorced last year, my dad wanted to spend time with me during the summer in his cottage, with his new wife Elanie, who is very nice to me, and her daughter Erika, who is a total witch and hates my guts.

"Sweetie I think its a good idea for you to get along with Erika and feel like real sisters, like you did with Darcy" My father said.

"Yeah, but dad remember this, Darcy is my blood sister, Erika is just some chick in my family that I have to know", I replied.

"Come on Clare, you'll love Erika once you get to know her" he said with some desperation.

I sighed, "Fine dad, but if Erika becomes a total asshole, I'm coming straight back home understand?"

"Alright Clare, so I'm guessing its a deal?" he said.

I Sighed, "Unfortunatly yes Its a deal dad" I replied.

"Thats my Clarebear, now go over to your house and pack your things, we'll be leaving tomorrow".

I nodded and called Alli to come pick me up. When we got to my house I told my mom whats going on, and asked her if Alli could spend the night and help me pack up for tomorrow. Alli was pretty upset I was leaving her for the summer, but I told her when Erika pisses me off, I'll be right back, but I promised I'll call and email her everyday. Afterwards my mom told me Lights out since I'll have to be awake early tomorrow morning.

The next morning I said goodbye to Alli and went back upstairs and took my suitcases downstairs to wait for my dad to come. When he arrived, he and Elaine came inside the house and helped me with my suitcases, and I saw Erika in the car texting and smiling, "Alright Clare sweetie, do you have everything?" Elaine said sweetly, I just kept starring at Erika, "Oh Clarebear, I promise you this time me and your father will make sure Erika won't hurt you", "Speaking of which I gotta talk to Helen, go wait in the car with Elaine and Erika, Clare" my father said.

I helped Elaine bring my suitcases to her car and put them in the trunk and when we we're finished, I unfortunatly had to sit in the back with Erika. When I got comfortable in the car I over heard my mother tell my father to watch of and take extra good care of me while we we're at the cottage.

"Whats wrong Saint Clare, aren't you happy to see me?" Erika asked with a smirk

"Apperently I am, so who have you been texting all this time Erika?" I replied and she hid her phone in her pocket.

"Come on Erika, we're suppost to be step-sisters, you can totally trust me" I told her smiling

"Whatever Clare, here look" she said as she gave me her phone, she has been texting some guy named Eli Goldsworthy.

"Who's Eli?" I asked her.

"He's is my first love and my neighbour at the cottage, I've been crushing on him ever since I was 6 and we first bought the cottage, and I totally know he likes me back, because I almost kissed him and he turned around and I kissed his cheek and I felt a spark between us, it's fate Clare, FATE I TELL YOU" she screamed.

I put my hands up in surrender, "Dammit Erika chill your bazooka, plus Eli is just a guy from the cottage right". She just glared at me, "See Clare, you know crap about relationships no wonder that KC Guthrie cheated on you two years ago". I tried to fight back my tears, "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING THAT HAPPENED ERIKA" I screamed, "Oh yes I do, you we're Clare, that everyone thought you we're two shoes who would want to date you" She replied, "Thats enough Erika, stop trying to torture Clare already" Elaine said, "But its so much fun Mom" she whined, "No more Erika or you will not be seeing Eli Goldsworthy this Summer" Elaine threatened. Erika stayed quiet.

After five minutes, My dad came into the car, "Everyone ready to go to the Cottage?" he asked, Me and Erika nodded and I put my headphones on and listened to music all the way to the cottage. Three hours later, the car stopped infront of a huge cottage, My eyes went huge when I seen the outside of it, then out came was a woman with a blonde mullet, a man with a brown mullet, and a boy with black hair, "Cece, Bullfrog" Elaine cried and hugged them both along with my father, "ELI BABY" Erika screamed and hugged him so hard that the boy who is Eli was mouthing to me "Help me", "Uhh Erika I think your killing him" I told her and he smiled and mouthed "Thank you", "Oh Eli, I missed you so much I wrote all about you in my diary full of Goldsworthy". I saw Eli's eyes go huge, he was about to say something before the woman with the blonde mullet spoke, "Oh Elaine, Randell who is this young and beautiful lady", "Oh Cece, Bullfrog, Eli, this is my biological daughter Clare Edwards, Clare be polite and say hello, sorry she's shy", "Dad shut up" I mumbled, "Oh your the beautiful Clare that Randell has been talking about, he's all you've been talking about besides your older sister Darcy, I'm Cece, and thats my husband Bullfrog, and thats our son Elijah, but you may call him Eli" Cece replied. I smiled, "Alright time to help the Edwards unpack" Bullfrog said.

When I grabbed my bags, I struggled with them, but then Eli came up and helped me, "Damn what the hell did you pack in here gold bricks?" he asked, I smiled "God I wish" I replied, and he smirked, "You know we haven't been properaly introduced I'm Eli and I'm 17 turning 18 next month", "Well I'm Clare and I just turned 17" I replied and shook his hand.

That night when I was about to fall asleep I couldn't stop thinking about Eli, But Elaine said that Eli was her's, but really they aren't really dating, curse these female teenage hormones. All I know I think this Summer is going to be different.


End file.
